


Art for "Nothing Dims These Stars"

by ohstars



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Gay Pride, Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars
Summary: A piece for MRBB 2020, which inspired @ribbonsflying's "Nothing Dims These Stars"--Summary for "Nothing Dims These Stars"Sarah Rogers runs a home to help recovering survivors of domestic violence. It's not a shelter, but it's not NOT a shelter either. There is a rule that her son, Steve, does not get involved with the guests that stay there- a rule that Steve has never had a problem with before.Then Sarah gets her first male guest, a well-mannered and somewhat lost Bucky Barnes.Bucky is not looking for a relationship. Bucky is looking to get back on his feet. And Steve is trying his best not to look at Bucky.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Art for "Nothing Dims These Stars"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbonsflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonsflying/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Dims These Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596948) by [Ribbonsflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonsflying/pseuds/Ribbonsflying). 



> I made this piece at the start of quarantine when MRBB was still being planned on top of everything going on with Covid-19. There was so much emotion at that time, especially when I found out my first pride was going to be canceled and I had several conversations with people who refused to believe Steve Rogers would be comfortable with queer people, let alone be queer himself. 
> 
> So I made this, to get out all of my thoughts about the world at the time, and because this just felt right. And then @ribbonsflying was kind enough to claim my work in this year's MRBB and wrote a truly fantastic story that I'll link to once it's posted. 
> 
> Thank you ribbonsflying for your wonderful story. I can't wait to reread it over and over again!

**"Pride"**


End file.
